charmedworldrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Wilder
Samuel "Sam" Wilder was the Whitelighter and lover of Patricia Halliwell, mother of the Charmed Ones. He's also the father of Charmed One, Paige Matthews. Not much is know about Sam other than he received the New York's Teacher Of The Year award in 1872. Early Years After his death, Sam chose to become a Whitelighter at the request of the Elders. One of his many charges was Patty Halliwell. Together they had a child, Paige, but fearing repercussions if their relationship were to be discovered by the Elders, as relationships between Whitelighters and their charges were forbidden, Sam and Patty took their newborn daughter to a church and gave her up. They requested only that she be given to a good home and that her name start with a "P," like the rest of the members of the Halliwell family. Later Years When the Water Demon began attacking innocents in the lake at a camp, Sam told Patty not to interfere because it was too strong. However, Patty didn't heed his warnings and went to try and vanquish the demon anyway. Patty was forced to freeze Sam with her power of Molecular Immobilization when he came to the dock of the lake to stop her, but in the time it took her, the water demon attacked Patty and drowned her from the inside. Blaming himself for the death of his charge and lover, Sam "clipped his wings" and stayed to live out his days at the camp, doing odd jobs there, making sure no one else came to be attacked by the Water Demon. When Patty's oldest three daughters, the Charmed Ones, started to investigate the Water Demon, Sam decided to use Memory Dust to wipe their minds of the situation, in order to protect them. However, the sisters broke the spell and returned to the lake after discovering who Sam really was and his relationship with their mother. Together, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, their whitelighter Leo, and Sam were able to use Patty's plan of electrocuting the water demon to vanquish it. Sam, however, was mortally wounded during the fight, but with the help of Prue, he succeeded in vanquishing the demon by sacrificing himself. Leo tried to heal Sam, but couldn't because he was not meant to. Sam was content to die and was reunited with Patty, whom he saw as a specter, returning to greet him and take him into the afterlife. However, the Elders made Sam a Whitelighter again, and once again, he stopped using his powers after losing another charge. However, this time he doesn't "clip his wings,", just abandons his duties and ends up becoming a self-pitying, drunken bum. In a plot to get Sam back on his feet and back on their radar, the Elders assigned his long-lost daughter, Paige, to him as her first charge. After discovering who she was, Sam attempted to leave before she discovered his true identity. However, Paige was then attacked by a Darklighter's arrow and Sam was the only one who could save her. Through his love of Paige, Sam gets over his self-pity, regains usage of his powers, and heals Paige just in time. The two have an awkward but heartwarming conversation before Sam re-embraces his duties. Currently Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Whitelighters